


Third Annual Benefit Drag Party

by pulangaraw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title. Everyone showed up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Annual Benefit Drag Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "drag" challenge. A mix of manips/drawing and text.

**This years Third Annual Benefit Drag Party is turning out to be a hot spot for all New Yorker celebrities!**

_Reporting: Judy MacDuffin_

I only just arrived and I have already spotted Richard Castle in a wonderfully slinky red number that sparkles enough to make the Iron Man jealous. And where did you get those earrings, Rick? 

And look at that! Here's Barney Stinson, legen-waitforit-dary as ever in his red and white number. It's not actually drag, but it sure is awesome and I for one think that his lack of dress is totally made up for by the attire of his friends. Lookin' smokin' in that suit Miss Sherbatsky! 

And just arrived - notorious New York con-man Neal Caffrey. We've been reliably informed that he's turned over a new leaf and is now helping prevent crime rather than committing it. And it appears this piece of news is correct because he is accompanied by his FBI partner Peter Burke and wife who are sadly sticking to more conventional dress codes. I have to say, though, I'm not sure pink is the best look for Mr Caffrey... 

Rumor has it that at least some of the Avengers are going to make an appearance here tonight and we are looking forward to that! I am pretty sure Tony Stark will show up in the most outragous get-up, but who will he manage to drag along with him? 

 

_Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower_

Steve: "I'm not sure I'll be able to walk in these, Tony."

Tony: "Aw, come on, Steve. It's easy. Just put your arms on your hips, poke out your breast and ass and strut. Look, just like this."

Clint: "I can't believe Tony talked him into this. This is hilarious!"

Natasha: "This is going to end in disaster."

Coulson: "We're never going to live this down. What was Fury thinking?"

Bruce: "What's going on?"

 

The End


End file.
